EP057
}} The Breeding Center Secret (Japanese: そだてやのひみつ！ The Secret of the Breeding Center!) is the 57th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on August 6, 1998 and in the United States on May 1, 1999. Blurb There's a new breeding center in town that promises to pamper and polish your Pokémon, and maybe even evolve them. But our heroes soon discover its terrible secret—it's no more than a cover for a wicked Pokémon-stealing operation. And the thieves, for once, aren't Jessie and James—they're Butch and Cassidy, a pair of Team Rocket members who are actually in good standing with the boss. They're a couple of fashionistas, like Jessie and James, only they're better at it, and better at crime. Needless to say, there's no love lost between the two Team Rocket groups. Butch and Cassidy frame our heroes for the attempted theft of the Pokémon at the breeding center. The kids are carted off to jail, and it looks like Butch and Cassidy will get away with their Poké-purloining plans. But some photos that Snap took at the breeding center put our heroes in the clear, and Butch and Cassidy behind bars. As our friends leave town for their next adventure, Snap parts ways with them to continue his Pokémon photography. Plot , , , and are taking a break in the middle of a city when they see a commercial for a breeding center. Thinking it might be an interesting place to visit, they head off to locate it. Misty decides to drop off her at the breeding center in order to get its eyes fixed. Ash believes that Misty is planning on leaving the Pokémon at the center, but she tells him that no matter how annoying it is, she will keep it. After leaving the breeding center, Todd notices a sign in a restaurant, advertising an all-you-can-eat meal for free. He believes that there is a catch, but the group heads in regardless. The owner tells the group that he will give them a free meal if they can guess and show him his favorite Pokémon. Everyone releases all of their Pokémon, except Ash's Charizard, but the owner says that none of them are his favorite. He then pulls out a picture of a Psyduck. Shocked, Misty asks him if the restaurant will still be open later in the evening. The owner informs her that he will be, and the group heads back to the breeding center to retrieve Psyduck, only to find it closed. Todd tells her they could wait until tomorrow, but Misty angrily tells him she wants to get Psyduck then and there. Snooping around the rear, they find a backdoor. Misty furiously knocks, though she soon notices the door is unlocked, and the group walks inside. They round a corner and enter a darkroom. Brock shines his spotlight, and he and the others are shocked to discover all the Pokémon in cages. Misty locates her Psyduck and is initially thrilled to see its eyes have been lifted to give it a more intelligent look. However, Brock points out that tape is holding Psyduck's eyes in position, and Misty quickly peels it off. The group also finds a conveyor belt leading into another room. Ash and his friends overhear Butch and Cassidy, who are in the other room, revealing their scheme and deciding which Pokémon to give to . Todd takes pictures of the fake breeding center and the cages as evidence, but Butch and Cassidy see the flash. Ash and the others hide as when Butch comes to investigate. uses an electric attack from inside one of the cages, making Butch think that the flash they saw was from Pikachu's electric attack. Then, Jessie, James, and arrive to steal the Pokémon, unaware that Giovanni did not inform them that the breeding center was being run by Butch and Cassidy, fearing they might screw it up. Ash confronts and scares as James attempts to pick one of the cage's locks. They request Team Rocket's assistance in freeing the Pokémon, but they mistakenly believe that they are also trying to steal the Pokémon. However, Butch and Cassidy catch them, and Jessie recognizes Cassidy, though James doesn't. Butch and Cassidy promptly recite their motto with Cassidy's . As the two Team Rocket teams engage in a heated argument, Ash attempts to leave, though he doesn't escape Cassidy's line of sight. James goes to pick up his , only to discover that it has evolved into a . He is excited and his Pokémon latches on to his head as they try to make their escape. However, Butch and Cassidy trap Ash, Brock, Todd, Jessie, James, Meowth, and Victreebel in cages, leaving only Misty, Pikachu, and , who flee. They then take Todd's camera and frame him, Ash, Brock, Jessie, James, Meowth, and Victreebel as burglars, persuading Officer Jenny to arrests them all. The next day, Misty returns to the breeding center in disguise and asks Cassidy to retrieve her Psyduck for an emergency. Cassidy accepts the request and heads to the backroom, while Pikachu sneaks around and picks up the camera. While Misty waits, Cassidy returns and admits that Psyduck hasn't improved since it first entered the breeding center. Just then, Pikachu returns with the camera in hand and they quickly flee, leaving Cassidy confused. Misty confronts Officer Jenny and shows her Todd's pictures, exonerating him, Ash, and Brock. As for Team Rocket, Misty refuses to clear them of any wrongdoing and they remain in jail. Ash, his friends, and Officer Jenny confront Butch and Cassidy. A battle ensues, during which Pikachu defeats Raticate with a . Ash's Bulbasaur captures Butch and Cassidy with its , and they are quickly hauled off to jail. Brock thanks Todd for his pictures and Jenny states that she will help return the Pokémon to their rightful owners. As thanks for their assistance, she escorts the group to the buffet restaurant. Later on, Ash and his friends reach a fork in the road. Ash, Misty, and Brock go onward to Cinnabar Island; while Todd decides to go the other way so he can take some more pictures at a mountain range. As Ash, Misty, and Brock walk along the road, Jessie, James, and Meowth are revealed have escaped their cell and are now digging a tunnel underneath them. Major events * and encounter Butch and Cassidy, two other members of Team Rocket, for the first time. * James is revealed to have caught a that has now evolved into a . * Todd Snap leaves the group. Debuts Humans * Butch * Cassidy Pokémon debuts * James's Victreebel Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Officer Jenny * * Todd Snap * Butch * Cassidy * Restaurant owner * Trainers Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; newly evolved) * ( ) * (Cassidy's) * * (multiple; one seen on TV) * (seen on TV) * (seen on TV) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (photo) Trivia * This is the last episode to play the Pokérap. * This episode is followed by different episodes between the original Japanese version and dubbed versions. The episode is followed by Riddle Me This in the original Japanese version and by Princess vs. Princess, the first episode with Pikachu's Jukebox, in the dub. * The -loving Chef later makes a cameo appearance in A Friend In Deed. He's the chef who mentions how a customer (who happens to be ), was never able to work in the chef's area before. He makes another cameo in Once in a Blue Moon, retrieving a ball stolen by the . * James asks Jessie who Cassidy is and if she knows her. This would later contradict the events in Training Daze where James would have known who Cassidy was because they were in a competition against each other. * Cassidy and Butch's is recited for the first time. * addresses James as " " at one point. * The book Psyduck Ducks Out is partially based on this episode. * falls in love with Cassidy at one point. * According to Pokémon.com, this is the season finale of Pokémon: Indigo League. This is also reflected on Netflix, where this episode is the last one available from the original series. However, on DVD releases of the season, Friends to the End is given that title. Errors * In three scenes, Jessie's earrings are colored turquoise instead of green. * In the Japanese version, Misty is seen eating the onrice from the restaurant, despite it being implied that the event would only last for that day and a day having already been passed. Dub edits * PokéRap: Day 2 * The opening scene had Mezaze Pokémon Master playing in the background in the Japanese version, while the dub replaces it with generic music. * The weather report in the dub indicates the temperature, something that wasn't stated in the Japanese version. * Cassidy and Butch's front business was left nameless in the dub. In the Japanese version, it was named Big Sis' Daycare. ** Also, the dub frequently refers to the place as a breeding center, while in the Japanese version, it was a day care. * The Japanese version has subtext of Cassidy and Butch being a couple which is left toned down in the dub. Similarly, the same scene has Misty reacting with suspicion over the advert in the dub unlike in the Japanese version. * The is referred to as ice cream in the dub. ** The event in the Japanese version was mentioned to be for that restaurant's opening anniversary and only would last for a single day (thus explaining why Misty was eager to get Psyduck back immediately). This bit was omitted from the dub. *The dub adds in a James Bond reference to Jessie James and Meowth's infiltration of the breeding center. *The Japanese version mentions that Jessie and Cassidy knew each other from during their training days for Team Rocket, something that was omitted in the dub. *Meowth's concern about what happens if they make an unnecessary call to Giovanni has him claiming they'll get thrown out of the team in the dub, when originally, it was a pay cut. *Cassidy and Butch's "Love... Power...?" line when being arrested was instead a derived version of Team Rocket's "We're Blasting Off Again!" phrase in the Japanese version. In other languages |cs= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_ca= |fr_eu= |de= ' |he=הקנוניה הגדולה |hi=पोकेमोन ब्रीडींग सेंटर का रहस्य |hu= |it= |ko=고라파덕! 함정에 빠지다! |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ro= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 057 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kiyotaka Itani Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kiyotaka Itani Category:Episodes directed by Kiyotaka Itani Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket de:Butch und Cassidy (Episode) es:EP057 fr:EP057 it:EP057 ja:無印編第57話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第56集